Five Little Ducks
"Five Little Ducks" is a classic kids song. This is a song sang by Murray, making it first song he sang all by himself. When the song is played in concerts, Captain Feathersword performs the song with Murray and when the ducks go missing from Father Duck, he cries because he doesn't like it when this happens. Song Credits Wake Up Jeff! * Composed and Written by: Traditional * Arranged and Produced by: Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page * Engineered by: Chris Brooks, Aaron Ruig * Publisher: EMI Music * Copyright: Universal Music Group Karaoke Songs 2 Instrumental * Written by: Traditional * Arranged by: Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page * Musical Arrangement: The Wiggles, Dominic Lindsay * Produced by: Anthony Field * Engineered by: Robin Gist * Recorded at: Tune Master Productions * Publisher: Wiggly Tunes * Copyright: Universal Music Group Racing to the Rainbow * Composed and Written by: Traditional * Arranged by: Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page * Musical Arrangement: The Wiggles, Dominic Lindsay * Producer: Anthony Field * Engineered by: Alex Keller * Recorded at: Tiger Sound * Published by: Wiggly Tunes Musicians Wake Up Jeff! * Lead Vocals: Murray Cook * Quacking Sounds: Anthony Field * Dialogue: Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field * Bass: Murray Cook * Guitars: Anthony Field * Accordion: Jeff Fatt The Taiwanese Wiggles * Vocals: James Arthur Chen, Samuel Chung, Vivi Lin, Danny Shao * Bass: Murray Cook * Guitars: Anthony Field, John Field * Accordion: Dominic Lindsay * Percussion: Tony Henry Racing to the Rainbow * Lead Vocals: Murray Cook * Dialogue: Murray Cook * Character Voice: Paul Paddick * Bass: Murray Cook * Guitars: Anthony Field * Piano: Jeff Fatt Furry Tales * Lead Vocals: Simon Pryce * Character Voice: Paul Paddick * Bass: Murray Cook * Guitars: Anthony Field * Keyboards: Jeff Fatt * Drums: Emma Watkins Listen Song Lyrics Five little ducks went out one day Over the hills and far away Father duck said quack, quack, quack, quack But only four little ducks came back Four little ducks went out one day Over the hills and far away Father duck said quack, quack, quack, quack But only three little ducks came back Three little ducks went out one day Over the hills and far away Father duck said quack, quack, quack, quack But only two little ducks came back Two little ducks went out one day Over the hills and far away Father duck said quack, quack, quack, quack But only one little duck came back One little duck went out one day Over the hills and far away Father duck said quack, quack, quack, quack But none of the five little ducks came back Oh, that made father duck really sad, So he went looking for the five little ducks. Old father duck went out one day Over the hills and far away Father duck said quack, quack, quack, quack And all of the five little ducks came back Trivia * Murray, Jeff, Anthony and Greg wrote the dialogue for the 1996 and 2006 version. * Anthony, Lachlan, Simon and Emma wrote the dialogue for the 2013 version. * Murray is the only Wiggle who appears in the 2006 version of the video. Episode Performances *Invisible Lachy *Driving in the Big Red Car! DVD Video *Wiggle Time (re-recording) DVD Video (Live in Concert footage) *Racing to the Rainbow DVD Video *Furry Tales DVD Video Audio CD *Wake Up Jeff! Audio CD *It's Time To Wake Up Jeff Audio CD *Racing to the Rainbow Audio CD * Furry Tales Audio CD * Karaoke Songs 2 Audio CD Gallery FiveLittleDucks-WonderlandSydney.jpg|Wonderland Sydney DSC02086_1024.JPG|2003 Live FiveLittleDucks-2006.jpg|2006 version FiveLittleDucks-2013Live.png|2013 version Videos Category:Wiggles songs Category:Wake Up Jeff songs Category:Wiggle Time songs Category:Karaoke songs Category:Racing To The Rainbow songs Category:Taking Off Concert songs Category:Furry Tales songs Category:2013 Category:2013 songs Category:2006 Category:2006 songs Category:Songs Category:Wiggly Songs Category:1996 Category:1996 songs Category:Murray Cook Songs Category:2012 songs Category:1998 songs Category:Nursery Rhymes Category:Animal Songs Category:Wiggles Songs The Wiggles Didn't Write Category:Counting Songs Category:Celebration! songs Category:Changed instrumental track songs Category:2012 Category:1998 Category:Action Songs Category:Series 7 Category:Greg Page Songs Category:Anthony Field Songs Category:Jeff Fatt Songs Category:New Wiggles Category:Music Category:Songs Focused On Captain Feathersword Category:Solo Songs Category:2001 Category:2001 songs Category:2003 Category:2003 songs Category:2002 Category:2002 songs Category:2004 Category:2004 songs Category:Christmas Celebration Tour Songs